Rorge
Rorge is a character from A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones. In the TV series he is played by Andy Beckwith. History He is a dangerous criminal and a sadistic rapist along with Biter, forcibly recruited into the Night's Watch by Yoren during his visit to King's Landing. A Song of Ice and Fire A Clash of Kings Rorge is one of three known criminals imprisoned in the black cells. He is taken from the black cells and is bound for the Wall in Yoren's band alongside Arya Stark, Gendry, Hot Pie, Lommy Greenhands, Jaqen H'ghar, and Biter, among others. Yoren considers him so dangerous that he keeps him chained in a wagon, along with Jaqen H'ghar and Biter, for the journey to the Wall. When Yoren's band is attacked at the Gods Eye by Ser Amory Lorch and Yoren is killed, Arya saves Rorge's life, along with Biter and Jaqen H'ghar, by giving them an axe to break free with as the room burns around their wagon. The three join the Brave Companions for a time, under Vargo Hoat. They help Arya free the northmen held captive at Harrenhal, though Rorge and Biter do it reluctantly and only because Jaqen requested their help. A Storm of Swords Rorge is part of the Bloody Mummers (Brave Companions), a foraging company led by Vargo Hoat who captures Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth near Maidenpool. He immediately threatens Brienne with rape and severely beats Jaime into submission.] He later claims the bloodstained surcoat off the corpse of Cleos Frey. On the way back to Harrenhal, Rorge, Shagwell and Zollo attempt to rape Brienne. He argues with Zollo over who would rape Brienne first, but Jaime thwarts them. Jaime considers Rorge one of the three worst members of the Brave Companions. Rorge is one of the many Brave Companions who remain behind at Harrenhal after several failed foraging runs. He is present when Brienne of Tarth is thrown into the bear pit and threatens Jaime once more when he comes back to save her, but Vargo Hoat orders him to stand down. A Feast for Crows After Hoat's death, Rorge, Biter, and some of the remaining Brave Companions travel east to the town of Saltpans where Rorge finds and dons the Hound's helm once worn by Sandor Clegane. He wears the helm whilst brutally sacking Saltpans, which results in Clegane being blamed for the attack. At the inn at the crossroads, Rorge duels with and is slain by Brienne of Tarth. Trivia *In the TV series Rorge and Biter are not even remotely dangerous as they are in the books. They appear only a few times and they are both easily killed by the Hound and Arya. Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Mercenaries Category:Opportunists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Pedophiles Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyers Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Sociopaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Gaolers Category:Misogynists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Stalkers Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Soldiers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Cowards Category:Torturer Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Defilers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Outright Villains Category:Imposters Category:Copycats Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Archenemy